


Wax Eye

by NebulousMistress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has A Third Eye, M/M, carlos muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's third eye is drawn on. It has to be. All the evidence says so. Right?</p>
<p>Musings while lying in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax Eye

The most striking part of Cecil was his eyes.

At least, like this it was his eyes, as he and Carlos lay in bed in the gray noise before the echoing shriek of sunrise. Carlos was awake early this morning, unable to fall back to sleep amidst the instinctual dread of the sun's deafening screams. Yet Cecil slept peacefully, black and white hair mussed, closed third eye smudged, a tiny spot of dried crust on the corner of his mouth.

The third eye interested Carlos a great deal, as a scientist of course. It was drawn on, it had to be. After all, it smudged against the pillow at night though it left no residue behind. Upon close inspection it appeared to be a purple wax, possibly an eyebrow pencil or maybe eyeliner. Had to be, makeup wasn't a writing utensil and therefore wasn't banned like the rest of them.

But it couldn't be drawn on. It moved.

To be fair, Carlos had never seen it move. Rather he'd look away for whatever reason and once he turned back the eye would be changed. Morning smudges disappeared once the eye was drawn open. Sometimes the solid purple iris would be drawn looking in different directions. Up, down, directly at him, following him around the room even though he never saw it move...

An instant was all it needed to move, an instant of Carlos not looking, of being distracted by something else, even a sneeze or a long blink gave the eye enough time to change. It couldn't be Cecil redrawing it, no, he never had enough time and he never used a mirror how was he supposed to see what he was doing?

Carlos winced at the shriek of light that spilled through the window, bouncing off walls and furniture to make the world unbearably bright. He shut his eyes from the onslaught, only for an instant.

An instant was all it took.

Cecil was awake, the smudges gone, his third eye drawn open. It looked sleepy somehow, though how a drawing of an eye could look sleepy without movement Carlos wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was the rest of Cecil that made the eye look sleepy.

Carlos kissed him, drawing him to full wakefulness. The third eye question would just have to wait until another day, another experiment.

Another morning.


End file.
